


Like Gordon

by Medie



Category: Criminal Minds, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 25 Characters Meme, Crossover, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Put it this way, Dave, these days? I got a pretty good idea how Commissioner Gordon feels."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 25 Characters meme.

She should have known the FBI would come calling sooner or later. There's probably a whole alphabet of agencies out there beginning to circle New York, having caught wind of her very own personal Bourne.

Fusco looks at her, wary, and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "Fibbies are at your desk." He shakes his head. "Weird thing, though. I know those guys. They did some work for us a couple years back with those random shootings. Profilers. Good guys, but did you call 'em?"

"Nope, I know my guy," Joss says, uncomfortable with just how true that is. She's worked with him, looked him in the eye, held his bleeding body against hers as she helped Finch put him in a car. She _knows_ Reese. She doesn't need a profile to tell her a damn thing. 

Except, maybe, she needs them to tell her everything and that's why she's never going to ask. 

"Well, someone called 'em here," Fusco says, "And it wasn't me." 

She shrugs and leaves him staring after her in favor of approaching the waiting agents. One's a tall drink of water, sharp eyed and intense, and the other she can't see. He's standing behind his partner, watching the room, back to her.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asks, then bursts out laughing when the other agent turns around. " _Rossi_?"

"Joss." Dave Rossi smiles wide, holding out a hand. Anywhere else she'd be getting hugged within an inch of her life. "You look fantastic."

"And you look out of place," she says, then looks at the man beside him. "Detective Jocelyn Carter."

"SSA Aaron Hotchner," he replies, smiling. "Sorry to be dropping in on you like this." 

"It was my idea," Dave says. He gestures toward the door. "Thought we'd buy you a cup of something and catch up." 

She shoots him a look and he smiles back in response, all innocence and alter boy charm. She rolls her eyes, but lets them escort her out of the room and to the nearest coffee shop. 

Dave at least waits until they're out of the building before he says, "So, I hear you made a new friend." 

"I make a lot of friends, Dave," she says. "I'm a real social butterfly like that."

"Most of them don't put contracts out on your life," Dave says, smile fading from his voice. When she looks at him he and Hotchner are watching her with identical expressions of concern. 

"This is about Elias," she says, realizing her mistake. John's not on the BAU's radar, not yet, but Elias--the FBI must be running scared. Truth is, she's not sure what to do with Elias herself. Somebody who can make the Russians think twice might not be a bad idea, 

"Of course it is," Dave says, frowning at her. "You thought it was something else?"

"A related case," she demurs. "Elias finally got federal attention. You might want to be careful with this one, Dave. The guy is seriously bad news." 

"And yet you seem to be fine," Hotcher says. The tone of his voice is familiar. She's used it enough. Studiously nonjudgmental, but with just enough curiosity to provoke a reaction from someone with something to hide. A suspect. 

Oh, yeah, John owes her _big_ for this one. 

"That'd be my related case," she says. "Someone who doesn't like Elias any more than we do." She thinks about that one then grins. "Doesn't like Elias or anybody like him." 

"Someone?" 

"It's a long story and, all due respect to SSA Hotchner here, but I'm not in any hurry to share it with someone who's going to put a report on the books." She smiles sharp at Hotchner. "No offense. Just had enough of that already." 

"None taken," Hotchner replies. He actually smiles, but he's looking at Dave when he does. "I can see why you like her."

Dave is smiling at her, pride in his eyes, and she makes a face at him. "This one of your crazy ass schemes to recruit me?" 

"No, but believe me, I'd do it in a hot second if I thought you'd say yes." Dave waves a hand at the waitress, calls out an order for three coffees, and puts a hand to her back as he guides her toward a corner table. "It sounds to me like you're having way too much fun here to even think about it."

"Not sure fun's the right word, but yeah, something like that," Joss sits down, watching Dave and Hotchner slide into the seat with her. "Elias did put a contract out on me," she says, quietly, once they're all situated. She lays her hands flat on the table, stares at the chip in one of her nails, remembering the feeling of concrete beneath her back and the sound of shots roaring in her ears. "Someone intervened." 

"And this someone would be..." Dave leans forward. "You've got a look, Joss."

"He'll do that to you," she says with a wry grin. "Put it this way, Dave, these days? I got a pretty good idea how Commissioner Gordon feels." 

She sits back, crossing her legs. "Now, how about you tell me all the things I don't already know about our Mr. Elias?"


End file.
